Moving On Is the Hard Part
by NinjaRolll
Summary: After the death of Rapunzel Corona, 3 of the remaining childhood friends in the group, the"Big Four" drift apart. 5 years later, Jack Overland, a past member of the group is faced with the ghost of a 17 year old Rapunzel one winter with a simple request: for her dream to come true in order to pass on. Can they work together to do so? Anohana!AU
1. Movie nights help the mind

_**Summary: After the death of Rapunzel Corona, 3 of the remaining childhood friends in the group, the"Big Four Brigade" drift apart. 5 years later, Jackson Overland, a past member of the group is met face to face with the ghost of a 17 year old Rapunzel one winter with a simple request: for her dream to come true in order to pass on. Unable to remember the said dream, Jack now has to gather the long lost members of the Big Four Brigade and hopefully, get that dream to become a reality.**_

Usually guys liked it when a girl stayed the night. But Jack wasn't that type of guy or at least in this particular situation. Not when it was the girl that is no correction- was your best friend. Or at least the ghost anyways. He didn't know when or how she came but one winter day she simply had just popped in. The long locks of blonde hair and green eyes that regarded everything so curiously were all too familiar for the youth. Her choice in clothes made him want to cringe due to their certain significance, but he tried his best to dismiss the notion.

He had heard of this situation before from his not-so-favorite visits to his councilor, Esmerelda. According to her, some people took to grieving in a way where they imagine things that weren't really there. Silly, he knows it sounds. However, despite her constant lectures on his actions, she was right sometimes. _Sometimes_.

After the death of his sister just 2 years ago, he wasn't sure what to think. Or even how. Memories haunted his dreams and hit him like trains. Sometimes, he even thought he heard her voice in the empty halls of their house. To think after suffering and even earlier lost he'd still be affected like this. Depressing fact he knew, but it was a whatever sort of thing. He was fine, or at least fine enough to be doing things again. Anyways, the only way to beat the hallucination, was to naturally wait it out. As the stupid saying goes, "Time Heals all Wounds." But after a couple weeks his patience grew just a tad thin.

Barefoot feet glided through wood flooring, the said hallucination carrying a freshly baked batch of cookies. ( Yes. somehow the thing could manipulate objects in the house, AND his cooking supplies) The smell wafted around the house and even reached the boy emersed with the TV on the couch.

The girl carefully made her way to the living room, and at an attempt to be sneaky, placed it on the glass coffee table infront of him. Satisfied with her job, the girl then sat on the other end of the couch, head resting on her head on propped up hands with an expecting look. Jack glanced at the cookies for a second and sucked in a breath. _She isn't real. She isn't real. But they do look good. _

Finally, after a good couple of commercial breaks, the girl finally retreated to his library across the hall (Which to Jack wasn't a surprise really, considering she and Hic- he means, another person where sort of book worms). He could literally hear the girl milling through the selection of books set out. In his mind, he imagined her expressions as she shifted from disinterest or interest in each book. Until suddenly he heard a large crash come from the very room. This defiantly got Jack up and rushing to the study.

"Rapunzel!" he yelled, the reality of the situation becoming heavier with every letter. He looked around franticly at the fallen pile of books, only to see nothing there.

"HA! I knew you could see me!" bellowed a voice from behind him, pointing an accusing frying pan at his chest (where'd she get that?) Rapunzel crossed her arms in triumph and gave him a knowing smile. "At first I was really hesitant about it but now I know for sure."

If she was a vengeful spirit back from the grave, she sure was doing quite the sucky job at it. Jack let out a laugh and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, Okay you caught me Punz. Now what did I do to earn the pleasure of having you over?" he said casually.

The girl froze a bit, then laughed a bit nervously, twirling a strand of gold hair between her fingers. "That's the thing Jack. I-I'm not too sure. I guess just to see you and the others again." she answered at first softly, then in realization picked up in a more excited tone . "Speaking of the others I have so many questions! How is high school? Is there any good books I should hear about? Do you have a girlfriend yet? Does hiccup have one yet? Or is he with Merida? How is the Brigade at all?"

Jack's smile seemed to fade with every question into a hard grimace. By the end he had the horrid taste of metal within his mouth. _Of course she wouldn't know.. _Her voice once again interrupted his thoughts. "Oh! And how is Emma? Is she back in school again?" Innocent as the question was, it suddenly shook Jack. Memories he had so long fought to hold back seemed to rise. He hadn't even realize he had began to breathe harder. "STOP RAPUNZEL. Just for a second." he shouted sharply. The blonde jumped in surprise. Although Jack didn't mean it, he knew Emma was still a touchy subject for him.

He slowly made his was into one of the library's chairs and burried his face in his hands. For a moment, silence suspended over the two before Jack piped up again.

"I didn't mean to scare you Punzie. I mean," Jack laughed bitterly to himself. "I-I'm just talking to air aren't I? Emma's gone…And you're..you're…"

Rapunzel walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. To him, it was way too real to be any sort of hallucination. "I know Jack, I'm dead…It's been a long 5 years hasn't it?" she said with a sad smile.

* * *

_A small 8 year old fiery red head popped up against the window sill, blue eyes darting right to left in search for any life within the small ivy covered house. "Hey Punz!" she yelled into the sealed glass "Open up it's getting cold out here and Hic isn't exactly the strongest lamb in the heard!"_

_ Hiccup, consequently the one giving her the lift, huffed in retortion. "Your not quite the hulk either now Mer-" He said bluntly, earning him a wacking from the said girl. "Ouch! Who's carrying you now?" _

_The window suddenly rose open reveling a certain white headed boy with a mischevous grin. " You guys do know the secret door in the back is open right?" At that moment, Hiccup gave way to Merdia and collapsed to the fresh snow. She was the first to stand up. "You told us it was locked from 'er mum!" she yelled to Jack, holding up a snow ball mencingly. Hiccup lifted his head from where he lied. "Uh guys..? M-man down?" he shouted into the conversation, grunting a bit from pain. _

_Merida spun around and shot him an apologetic look, then turned back to Jack. "aye swear! Overland when aye get over there with hiccup-" she grumbled to the now laughing boy._

_"you'll what? Kill me?" he said back between chuckles. With his left hand he gave a quick push to the window, causing it shut closed. A younger Rapunzel, looked from Jack to the window with a soft smile from inside the window's room. "Did you have to shut the window? You know the movie nights cause she's not in the best mood. We need to cheer her up!"_

_Jack shrugged. "Her being mad is better than sad don't you think? And besides we have things to prepare! So...dreamworks or disney?"_

* * *

A little after the small breakdown thing, Jack finally recomposed himself. He took a quick hot shower and walked into his living room, drying his hair with a white towel. "Hey blondie I really think-" Jack stopped in mid sentence at the scene before him. At this point, if she really was a hallucination, he didn't really care if he went to a mental hospital. There stood his best friend in the middle of the construction of a giant pillow fort. "Surprise," she said with a little enthusiasm, caught in the middle of putting the finishing touches on it.

Jack supressed a laugh and walked over to inspect it. "Hm. A little lopsided here, but otherwise pretty good Punz," he chided playfully. Rapunzel grinned and put her hands on her hips. "I learned from the best Mr. Guardian of fun. And besides since you where down I just thought I'd do something..sorry if its a bit..childish?" she said slowly on the last part.

"Childish? I may be 17 but having fun is something I'm always down for." Jack found himself collapsing on the mass of pillows. "So what's it going to be? Comedy? Action? Dreamworks?"

Rapunzel plopped beside him and fished out a remote. "Disney!" she stated happily. Jack shot her a look of mock hurt. "Seriously Punz? Disney?" he questioned as if it was unheard of to choose.

"What? It's the classics!"

The two finally decided on alternating between the two companies as the night went on. However Rapunzel didn't make it too far into the night, as she fell asleep by the 4th movie. Not that Jack really minded. Her presence made him feel better all the more.

Ever since the death of his sister and maybe to even after the Big Four broke up, Jack had always seemed to feel empty. Even hanging with Toothania and Sandy felt weird. Heck. He hasn't even gone to school for the longest time (don't worry he made sure to stay on top of assignments). For once though, it was nice having company. He honestly didn't realize how much he missed her. Perhaps, like everyone else he kinda buried her memory down where no one can touch it.

Soon enough he too, felt himself drifting to sleep. As he sunk into a dream, flashes of familiar memories passed him by. The face of a worried boy from viking lineage. The frozen look of shock on a certain red head. The sirens. The ambulances. The lifeless body of the same girl who stood asleep next to him.

Jack woke up in cold sweat. He glanced over to his side to see in relief, she was still there. Why was she here anyways? She knew she was dead and its been 5 years. Why hasn't she passed on yet?

_**A/N: Thanks for decideing to read M.I.T.H.P~ I really hope you enjoy!. I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or OOC errors. The story btw is based off of Anohana, but I'm deciding to change somethings up. (with a little less on the sticky love triangles and more on friendship and stuff~) The first chapters a bit rushed buut I Hope you stay for the ride! If you squint hard enough there might be jackunzel xD. *cough*otpfeelsgetthebestofmesometimes* I might include pairings later but that's if you guys like. For now it'll be just friendship-based.**_


	2. Of Sunrises and Beginings

_**Summary: After the death of Rapunzel Corona, 3 of the remaining childhood friends in the group, the"Big Four Brigade" drift apart. 5 years later, Jackson Overland, a past member of the group is met face to face with the ghost of a 17 year old Rapunzel one winter with a simple request: for her dream to come true in order to pass on. Unable to remember the said dream, Jack now has to gather the long lost members of the Big Four Brigade and hopefully, get that dream to become a reality.**_

It seemed as if once Jack finally got some shut eye, sleep was taken away again. Guess even with no school, sleep was hard to come by. He flickered open his eyes to the living room of his small house. From the lighting of the room it had to be pretty early outside. Perhaps not even sunrise yet.

Jack groaned slightly as he lifted himself up from the mass of pillows Rapunzel had constructed the night before. _Wait. Rapunzel!_ Jack looked around to see the girl standing right above him, pillow raised as if to strike him. The girl dropped it in an instant.

"Finally, your awake! We're about to miss it Jack. So haul your self up! Hurry Hurry!" she said excitedly, practicly yanking off his arm.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. It was way to early for this. "Seriously, What's worth waking up so early in the morning Punz…?" he muttered half awake half asleep. However, his words seemed to weave in and out of the girls ears.

Making their way across the room, Rapunzel swiftly opened the glass sliding door leading them out to Jack's small backyard. His house being on a small hill, half of his yard sloped downward, giving off a nice view of their small town. Before the small drop, the yard contained a few small trees, an old swing set and fire pit set up with a few long forgotten chairs. Being winter, snow covered much of it. Icicles hung from branches and frost lightly decorated the swings. A fresh blanket of snow wrapped everything as well from the night before, giving the place a wintry wonderland look.

Slowing down, Rapunzel finally guided Jack to the old fire pit and laid against some of the old chairs. Her eyes flickered from him to the sky then back with an anticipating smile. The girl could hardly sit still. Deciding not to miss out on what ever his blonde friend had in store, Jack flickered his eyes upward. Stars still littered the top half of the sky, glowing dully as minutes creeped to morning. They layed across a no longer ink background but rather a purple one. The morning was silent, not that he minded much. Being in a small town meant seeing more stars at night unlike those big cities. It was a small thing he often forgot now a days.

A small tug on his shirt caught Jack attention, turning his head to Rapunzel. "It starting.." she said in an awed whisper, pointing to the hrizon. An orange sun slowly climbed its way up from the roofs of a few houses in the distance. Rays of golden light seemed to scatter and bounce, bathing everything in a soft new light. Clouds seemed to change as well from their dark blue to a cotton candy pink. It was beautiful really. Light seemed to illuminate the surronding snow and highlight nearby icicles as well.

Huh, maybe he should wake up early more often. Maybe. Jack grinned at Rapunzel. "Okay, maybe being dragged out of bed wasn't pleasant. But I really can't say it wasn't worth it. I mean I can really see how Mr. Jack Frost puts pride in his work in this light.." he said with a pleasant laugh.

She turned to him a bit and nodded. "Yeah..it was totally worth it. I've always wanted to paint a sunrise before..you know. I usually sleep past it." Rapunzel answered softly, eyes lingering on the rising sun. Jack stared at it as well.

"You know, we could see it more often if you'd like. Just give me time to rest a bit though. Being me is such a hard task Punz. Somebody's got to take the job!" Jack remarked flicking a bit of snow her way.

Rapunzel laughed and returned the favor with a tad more snow. "Sure, Jack Sure. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

* * *

Merida launched a flurry of arrows into a near by target, each hitting target as intended. Satisfied with her aim Merida withdrew her arms from her bow and raked her fingers through her long mane of red hair. Despite the cold air, Merida could feel small beeds of sweat forming at her forehead. She realised a small sigh and turned the the sky.

"Mornin' already huh?" she wondered out loud into the empty forest. _Another sleepless night full of nothing but nightmares. _Merida scrunched her face up at the thought, and instinctivly drew another arrow to shoot the target. With a fusturated shout she realised it, shooting it straight to the center. Aye_ must be stronger. Braver._

Merida closed her eyes and relaxed for a second, then walked forward to retrieve her arrows. It's been 5 long years, and yet she still felt the spiraling feeling of that dreaded day. Cursing sliently, the girl plucked one arrow after another back into her leather quiver. All she could do now is sharpen her skills, even though she knew she didn't need it. It's the only way she knew to cope with the nightmares afterall.

Finally, collecting her arrows Merida trudged up the forest path to a wide main road. Parked on the side was her prized motorcycle (Angus she liked to call it) awaiting.

* * *

_A 10 year old Jack raced into the Snugly Duckling one sunny morning, nearly head butting one of the bar stools as he ran. _

_"Ha! Beat you Hiccup!" he shouted triamphatly, turning around to meet the face of the boy who just came in. _

_"Seriously, Jack? It was just by a hair I swear." he huffed tiredly with a tiny eye roll._

_"Suuure Hic, Say what you want but I am the one who's going to get the first taste of Tiana's pie today." Hiccup opened his mouth as if to retort, when the boys suddenly heard a loud cough come from just beside them on the bar stool. _

_Spinning around, the person slowly pulled down their large menu, revieling, Merida grining from ear to ear. "Sorry boys but maybe next time you'll start taking notes from tha pro." she declared._

_The two stood in shock at the red head, seeing as they all left at the same exact time._

_"But how-"_

_"A magician never reveils 'er secrets~"_

* * *

Rapunzel sighed in fustration as she died once again on Jack's iphone app. Jack just laughed at the girl's 5th attempt at the game. It was decided that morning, that the two would eat breakfast at the town- famous Snugly Duckling after their sunrise wake up call. On the way, Jack decided to entertain himself, and introduce his friend to the wonders of the newest technology. And the fustration of the game flappy bird.

"Ugh. How did you even manage to get to 16 Jack?!" she groaned as she once again died before reaching another pipe. Jack shrugged. "A good Magican never tells his secrets." he said absent mindedly, taking another turn on the street.

The streets where realively empty that morning, and Jack was partially glad for this. This way he could see the signs more clearly. To be honest, it had been a while since he actually visited his once favorite resturaunt. "I can't wait to see Tiana and everyone there. I hope they haven't changed in a while!" Rapunzel commeted happily, keeping her eyes glued to screen.

"Oh they haven't don't you worry. Old man Doug still works there, and even Tiana. But won't it be weird if they can't really see you.?"

"Just one of the thing about being a ghost I guess. Darn I lost again!"

"Pfft Here Goldie just pass it over, I'll teach-"

The hairs on the back of Jack's neck stood up at the sound of familiar voices. Jack stoped in his tracks petrified for a moment as the voices came even closer. Bounding ahead was a young girl around Jack and Rapunzel's age or maybe a tad older. She was pretty, with short spiky hair with a few multicolored stands here and there. With her was North, a tall man who actually looked a bit like santa with a dash of badassery. (At least it wasn't Aster, he really couldn't stand the kangroo sometimes). Together they passed by him without a wink. Figures. Just invisible Jack. Unknowingly, he withdrew a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Jack..? You alright?" Rapunzel whispered concernly, lowering his iphone down.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Besides the resturaunts just ahead. Race you there?"

* * *

The Snugly Duckling was a cozy dinner. At first glance you wouldn't really realize how old it was with it's glossy wood lavaishings and stuff. Honestly, it seemed to remind Jack of New Orleans, not that he'd been there. It just had that simular timeless feel.

The two entered the place grateful for it's warm tempreature. They where then greated by a certain young waitress. Tiana grinned at Jack, placing her order pencil behind her ear. "Hm, looks like someone finally came out of hiding. Welcome back Overland." she greeted warmly. "Please come in, I got a good chair for you right over here."

Jack waved his hand dismisively. "Ha First time I heard that one. and No thanks I'll just take the booth Tiana."

She gave a short nod, "suit yourself, just call if you need something!" Rapunzel smiled as she left to take another table. "Busy as ever," she laughed as she took the seat across from Jack.

"I'll say..she's still pretty young too. 27." Jack said impressively, taking his seat. Tiana worked at the Snugly Duckling for about 10 years now, starting at strangly, 17. But, everyone loved the waitress, and she wasn't that bad of a cook either. He's probably known her for a good 7 years now. Well sort of, as he had been coming less with the passage of time. Speaking of passage of time, it still brought him to the question the lingered in his head last night. Sure it was sort of off topic, but it was still important. He sucked in a breath.

Jack looked up uneasily at Rapunzel. "Sorry to kind of ruin the breakfast or anything but…how come you haven't passed on yet?" he asked slowly. "I'm no expert on the dead but..shouldn't you be..well gone?"

At first Rapunzel froze at the question as if thinking how to respond, then slowly relaxed. "Have you ever had a dream before Jack?"

"Sure, every night."

"No. Seriously like a real dream! Like traveling somewhere or doing something? Well that's..that's why I'm sorta here."

"So let me get this straight..your here..to complete a dream?"

"Mhmm."

"And in order to pass on you have to do this right?"

"Correct!" Rapunzel said enthusasticly. "then, I can reincarnate so I can finally be with you guys again."

Jack laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay you make it sound simple enough to figure out." he said casually. "What's your dream? I know you had a bunch Punz."

Suddenly the blonde went silent. "Uh..haha that's the funny thing…I can't ..really… remember?"

_**A/N: ahh sorry for another quick and crappy chapter! I'm just really trying to set everything up in order to start Merida's arc~ And as you can see she got a small intro in our chapter! Hope you guys don't mind the shortness. Anyways on we start to figure out Punz's dream and hopefully bump into the others along the way? Or even some more flashbacks!**_**_Cause Little!Big Four's so adorable to write_****_. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	3. Rain Rain go away

**A/N: What?! 4 reviews? asdfghjk thank you all so much! Reviews are really motivating and I really love hearing your guys thoughts so sakldja;k thanks so much. **

** MarioKart99**** Thank you so much! I'll be sure to update quicker~**

** Eponine-chan**

**Ikr? They're both so amazing I thought it'd be cool to combine them together~ Thank you for your review!**

** Redblues**

**Yeah Jack! You can Keep it together /hit but thank you for your wonderful feedback. I hope the story can reach more of your expectations ;w; And yes well she kinda aged as a ghost. Instead of coming back as a 12 year old, she came back 17 since 5 years passed. But Thanks again!**

** ImagineDragonz7**

**ahh my otp, Naturally it should rise up soon! So don't worry~ And yes a merricup relationship may be just a bit too rushed? But it's always a sweet couple :) Thank you a bunch for your feedback too! I appreciate it!**

**Also I'd really like to apologize if this chapter's sort of choppy. I had writers block all last week so that's why it's late! I promise the next one won't take as long since I have it planned out from here :) This Chapter will contain a lot of Merida's P.O.V as well a bit of her lifestyle after her the funeral. (It'll be covered even more so next chapter and such~) Also, the night of Punzie's death will be revealed next chapter so do stick around! Thank you and I hope you enjoy~**

Jack collapsed lazily on the couch with a grunt. It had been a week or so since the arrival of a certain ghost and for once, the boy finally had some downtime, plus a chance to catch up on some homework (never mind How nerdy did that sound?). For Jack, running around town for the past several days with the blonde was fun (not to mention messing around the fact she was 5 years behind on modern things) but being at home was defiantly more his speed. This way, he didn't have to constantly be on the look out for people he knew, or used to know. Besides the two could do plenty of exciting things in the house...okay that came out really wrong. But the point was that they where at home and it was fine.  
With a slow turn Jack fixated himself so he was no longer face planting into the couch, but staring up at the ceiling fan. So many questions clouded his head at the moment, so maybe math would have to wait.  
First off: Rapunzel. From what she explained from their conversation at the snugly duckling, she was here for a dream.  
Well That couldn't be more vague. Rapunzel was known for having more dreams than he could count. They all ranged from small things like trying out a new food to big things like visiting the city a couple roads over. So that was defiantly a problem. But he couldn't blame her. As being the infamous home schooler, he wasn't surprised she wanted to go out and see the world. But which one could it be? God, he sounded like one of those protagonists in some cheesy adventure novel.  
Another question that bugged him was what would happen if they did somehow get her number one dream to come true? Would she just...disappear again? Jack felt his heart tighten. He tried not to think about it.  
"Jack? Still there? I just finished writing off the dreams I still remember." Rapunzel announced, poking up from a notebook. He almost forgot she was sitting right below him. The two had planned to spend the rest of the day trying to plan what dreams they can possibly do. Jack pushed his thoughts aside and slid to a spot beside her.  
"Did you really have to have so much?" he chided with a grin peeking over her shoulder.  
"Hey! It doesn't hurt to want to do a lot of things in the future. It's not like I got out very much unless it was with you guys." she retorted laughing. Rapunzel passed the long list to Jack. He did a quick scan through the lists contents.

"You really would put 'go to Disneyland' Punzie."

Rapunzel hit him softly on the shoulder. " I know you have bias towards it but seriously! It'd be fun! The lights..the rides. Especially this time of the year, you love the cold Jack!"

Jack playfully rolled his eyes at the idea but knew he couldn't deny it sounded a little fun.

"Fine Fine- you have a point,"

Jack continued through the list. What struck him most was that many, if not most included those who shall not be named. It wasn't a suprising thing really, but the truth still hurt. How would they accomplish the dream without them? He honestly wasn't looking forward to some tension filled awkward reunion in some near future.  
Besides, would they even want to get back together? Getting Hiccup to come over might not be too bad. But who knows where he flew off too after the funeral. Come to think of it was Merida even still in town? Geez maybe being a shut in did have its shut backs. He glanced over to his busy friend.

Rapunzel set down another list onto his coffee table and blew a strand of hair out of hair."Okay..I think I maybe made a tad too many dreams." she said giving a tired sigh to Jack. He lifted his eyebrows.

"You think?"

* * *

Merida parked infront of her clients house on angus with a small squeak. The girl then made her way to the back of her bike, proceeding to untie the large crate before hoisting it up and making her way to the house. It was certainly old, with faded rainbow paint peeling at the sides here and there but never the less huge. Luckily, it was easy to find and stuck out among the others in the neighborhood. Perhaps it was better looking when it was brand new.

Box in hand, Merida dragged herself to the porch and set it by the door step. She cleared her throat for a second, then knocked at the door. Although it took a minute or too the old door creaked open.

"Ello.. Mister Fredrikson I believe sir? I got your crate of 500 balloons right 'ere." she greeted, satisfyingly tapping the wooden box on the side of her. "That'll be 75 dollars,"

The old man scoffed and turned to a drawer within the house. He pulled out some bills and counted it into her hand. "$75 pft. What a joke these days, huh ellie?" the man muttered between his teeth. "There 75!"

Merida looked over it with a smile and then turned to him. "Aye thank yo-" she began before he sharply slammed the door. She jumped back a bit in suprise. Merida narrowed her gaze at the door. Touchy. Guess it can't bae helped.

Merida turned and made her way back to angus. Twilight was already setting in, and from the distance she could faintly make out inky rain clouds rolling in. "Oh gods just what I need." she commented dryly, shoving her $75 into her jacket pocket. Usually Merida didn't mind it much, but after a day of non-stop deliveries, a breezy drive would be much more preferable. She zipped up her leather Jacket before hoping on to her motorcycle. Can't afford to get sick now. She then started the cycle and quickly rode off.  
As she rounded the corner out of Mr. Fredrickson's neighborhood, she could practically feel the wind gliding though her fiery hair. It was one of her favorite parts about riding especially when there was no jobs to worry about. It was like riding a real horse, or at least the rush of freedom was similar. Expertly she weaved her way threw a couple more neighborhoods, letting a hearty laugh escape her lips.

Despite always trying her best to avoid this town, she had to admit she did sort of miss it from time to time. She slowed down a bit as she made her way through the shopping district. Small shops lined the streets with fancy tiled pathways connecting each with pretty lamps lighting every store or two. Merida paused in admiration as she hit a red light. Perhaps maybe staying a week or two wouldn't hurt. As long as she stayed low it'd should be fine. She'd work hard enough after all! Satisfied with her plans, Merida once again took off as the light flickered to green. She was on her way home, or at least the closest thing she had to one.

* * *

_Rain poured down on the town in a depressing chorus of drops, washing all color away and basking everything in cold tones of gray. Jack sat tucked away in the loft of the big four's secret base, leaning beside the small window. Emma was in the hospital again. It wasn't a shocking thing, as she has gone many times before. But, it scared him. The idea of loosing his little sister, his only family. Sure he joked how he'd rather have a rabbit then her time to time but still, it was all just jokes. _  
_ The doctor told him once one day that he should be prepared for her passing at anytime. It was the inevitable thing for people with her_ illness._ But how could he do that? It was unthinkable._

_"Jack! There you are! You scared everyone so much!" said a voice from the top of the ladder. _

_Jack looked up and quickly recognized the owner. "Rapunzel?" he questioned before getting a tight hug from her. _  
_"I guess we were looking in all the wrong places for you huh?" she said with a small laugh. "Are you okay? Emma's awake now isn't that great?."_

_Jack's eyes widened. "Really? Yeah...That's uh..that's..great!" he noted with fake enthusiasm before glancing back to the window. Rapunzel bit her lip. Jack could feel his friend's concern grow.__  
_

_"Jack...What's really wrong?" _

_He smiled. "What do you mean Punz? Everything's fine-like you said Emma's awake and and..."_  
_He sucked in a breath. "Everyone's going to disappear one day won't they? How is tthat we can keep moving on afterward? I just don't know...the fear of loosing Emma...its all too much Punz..." _

_Rapunzel looked stunned at the question. Yeah he was known for fun and games all the time but things like this must've really plagued him. Rapunzel crawled over to a spot next to him._

_"Well.." she began uncertainly. "We keep moving. Things change and I guess that's life. People come in and out but there are still be those who will stand by you Jack. Ever since I meet you and the others, I'm not afraid anymore you know what I mean?" Jack looked up at the girl. Icy Blue eyes met forest green. _  
_"Everything will be alright. We're here okay Jack?" she said giving a light squeeze to his hand. Jack opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off but another. _

_"Yeah Jack! Don't think ye can get rid of us too easily." shouted Merdia from the bottom of the loft. _

_Jack and Rapunzel looked down. "Of course team Big Four forever remember?" announced Hiccup, arms crossed appearing next to Merida. _

_Jack laughed. "Yeah Big Four forever."_

* * *

It was about 3 in the morning and Jack found himself sitting on the rug of his living room floor, having long since forgotten his and Rapunzel's task of making lists (which were now scattered around the floor). Now blankets laid around and the tv was on were the two were once watching some TV program about a game show. Jack lifted himself up and turned it off. _Wonder when we feel asleep?_

"Hey Rapunzel what time is it?" he yawned, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes. A second passed. A couple minutes. No answer. Strange. Jack turned and looked to the spot where she was sleeping next to him. Jack froze, the spot was empty.

"Rapunzel?!" he shouted a little louder this time, trying to control his panic. No reply. All he heard was raindrops falling from outside. A small flash back brought him back to a certain night. A forest. Screaming. Sirens.  
Jack shook his head. No it's not like last time. He ran over and grabbed his shoes and a hoodie. Maybe she went out to get something? But wouldn't she get wake him up? Jack slipped his hoodie over his head.  
He ran over to the door and opened it to the wet storm. A voice told him to stay inside. It's better. You're not invisible here. Everyone's going to disappear one day won't they? No. It can't be like last time.

* * *

Merida woke up in cold sweat for the second time that night. She honestly should've saw this coming, for the nightmares always seemed more frequent when she made trips over to this town. Merida ran her hands across her face.

"Ah won't lit these nightmares run mah life," she resolved under her breath. Merida swung her legs over her small bed and made her way to the sink.

Ever since moving into the Secret Ba- she means clubhouse deliveries have gone much smoother lately. The house was tucked away in the forest and only 3 people in the world knew of it's location. It was perfect and not to mention convent. No more pricey hotel rooms.  
The clubhouse was about the size of a huge shed with a small loft and latter. Once upon a time she and others sought to make it comfortable so there was even an old but soft couch inside. However, that was a long time ago and it was now filled with other things Merida has collected over her travelings. She had maps, pictures, souvenirs, deliveries and crates here and there. Pretty good living space if she did say so herself.  
After washing her face Merida sighed and looked around. Rain pelted the nearby window. Not exactly the best weather to take out on her nightmares with archery. _Maybe a soda from that gas station will do me some good._  
Merida slipped on her leather coat over a hoodie and grabed her keys. She twisted the clubhouse door nob open to a raging storm._ Or maybe not._ Merida turned to close the door but stopped half way.

"Rapunzel?! Rapunzel!" shouted a familiar voice. A young man came more into view, apparently searching for someone. His white hair was wet and clung to his face while his blue hoodie was absolutely drenched. Merida's eyes widened. Jack? This was not a dream.


End file.
